


Metroid Prime: Slut Hunters

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Own [6]
Category: Metroid (Manga), Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filming, Gangbang, Masturbation, Monsters, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, but only insofar as Samus is a porn star, but only insofar as metroids are monsters I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Join intergalactic bounty hunter slash porn star Samus Aran for the filming of Metroid Prime: Slut Hunters, Nintenfuck Studio's first all-Metroid gangbang scene. Or is it a science experiment? Who knows. One of the two.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Metroid
Series: Nitey's Own [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Metroid Prime: Slut Hunters

Being a bounty hunter was hard work. Samus Aran was in constant danger when she was on the job, adrenaline almost always pumping through her veins as she fought nefarious criminals and vicious beasts; in her fiery-hued power suit none of them ever knew the true predator was a tall, slim blonde with tits perfectly proportioned to her body, devilishly long legs and a round, firm ass with just a little jiggle to it. 

For those who lived in the civilized sectors of the universe, she was an intergalactic hero who had saved hundreds of thousands of lives, if not millions.

The plush pillows of her lips were perfect for kissing, but most men would happily admit they’d prefer to have them cushioning her face from their pelvis while face-fucking her. Those same men would surely add that while her blue-green eyes were lovely to look at, they’d rather have them rolled up as she came hard on their dick or swallowed down the gallon of cum they had ready for her.

It was only fitting that Samus played hard, too, letting her only downtime be the afterglow of a body-wracking chain of orgasms, left a sweaty, wild-haired mess beneath her lovers, bones gone to mush. Preferably, they’d keep fucking her after that point until she couldn’t handle it anymore and blacked out; her modified body didn’t get much out of ordinary sleeping pills.

‘Millions of lives’ sounds like an impressive number, but it had nothing on the amount of jizz spilled to her work as a porn star… which rarely involved human men.

Sashaying her hypnotic hips, Samus left the bathroom of the hotel room set, her blue-and-gold heels clicking softly on the floor. Face flush with wanton need, she bit her bottom lip and tilted her chin up, smiling softly into the camera. The intense hunger in her eyes made it look anything but coquettish. Her hair hung loose, still slightly damp from her shower; dewy drops and streaks of water still showed on her full breasts toned stomach. Lower, well, the slickness on her thighs weren’t going to be mistaken for anything but her slutty, flushed pussy.

“I’m so glad the scientists at Nintenfuck Studios could help me out,” Samus breathed, raising a hand to palm one of her breasts and give its nipple a rough tweak. “When we’re done here, I’m going to show them just how appreciative I am,” she promised, the camera following the glide of her fingers down to her cunt as she spread its lips wide, giving a clean few of her fuckhole and needy clit. It panned out as she began to circle the latter with a finger, moaning quietly.

“They’re going to love that, Sammy,” the woman behind the camera said, her voice like hot velvet. “You’re so hot. What are we going to do first?”

“First,” the moonlighting bounty hunter promised, her tauntingly long tongue sliding over her dick-primed lips, “we’re going to do a science experiment. We’re going to find out if cloned metroids like sluts just as much as the real deal.”

Her break-out hit had been with Baby, the last surviving metroid from SR388. Metroid Prime: BB’s Revenge had sold over 64 million copies in just two years. The federation had sought to block its release, citing it as obscene. They were really just concerned what people would do when they found out metroids had cocks and that their cum was a powerful aphrodisiac. 

They lost the court case. Commercial cloning began when researchers discovered they could live off a woman’s wetness without negative effects; it was a win-win for everyone but horny incels across the galaxy.

“Yeah?” the camerawoman prompted. “How are we going to do that?”

The camera panned back further as Samus dropped her hands and paced towards the ritzy bed in the center of the room. As she crawled on to it, she made sure the camera got a clean look at her filthy, eager pussy and her readily winking asshole, as well as her signature tramp stamp, a tribal-style metroid. She turned and sat back on her knees and began to grin, looking off camera to her right and then her left as three metroids drifted into view towards her from one side, and then another three from the other.

“I’m going to suck and fuck them,” the Protector of the Galaxy and official Prime Metroid Slut promised, oozing horniness as she reached out for the nearest floating bioterror, pulling it just over her face. She kissed and tickled its underbelly; its claws slowly retracted as it made an eager chirp. Its long, nubbed green cock slowly slid flow of its sheath. The star of the show gasped happily as it landed on her cheek.

“Look at that,” Samus cooed, nuzzling her cheek against the cock like the depraved slut that she was, flashing another grin at the camera. “He’s happy to see me, guys.” She was clearly just as happy to see it, turning her head and eagerly taking the cock into her mouth, sucking on it like a perverse lollipop. The other metroids were well-trained and knew what to do when this happened. Two more floated towards Samus’ arms, taking her wrists gently in their claws and prying them away from her first lover. They pulled them up and to the sides of her head.

Eyes closed now, the bounty fucker opened her long fingers and accepted the metroid cocks that soon touched them, jerking them off with surely hard-won skill from dozens if not hundreds of other metroids. She stopped bobbing her head on the first when it squeed, tilting her head back to let it begin roughly fucking her throat of its own accord. The hero moaned loudly around the dick obstructing her airway, the bliss on her face unmistakable. 

As she pleasured the three metroids, a fourth one drifted towards her belly. Little tentacles slid from its underbelly, wrapping around Samus’ tits and her woefully neglected nipples. Its cock gave a wet plop as it slapped against her chest. It brought her tits together and began sawing its hardness through her cleavage.

When Samus felt the cock in her throat twitch, she opened her eyes and looked up at the soon-to-cum metroid with nothing but whorish love in her eyes. It drew most of the way out and let Samus have the honor of finishing it off with her expert tongue, swirling and laving its wet heat over the head of its cock until it was all but ready to burst. It popped out of her mouth when it was ready.

“Come on and give me that sweet alien cum, baby,” Samus purred, licking her bruised lips and then opening her mouth wide, her tongue a waiting target. As the first squirt of pale metroid cum hit it, she giggled in debauched delight and closed her eyes. Lacking hands, its aim was simply terrible. It coated her face and got in her hair. The camera got in close to show what was on her tongue as Samus peeked, then made a show of swallowing it with a more genuine moan of pleasure at its taste. She stuck out her tongue again to prove it was gone, then grinned into the camera like the metroid-loving bitch she had become.

“I think the other two are getting lonely, Sammy,” the camerawoman said as she stepped to the side of the bed, focusing on Samus’ profile. 

“Oh, no.” Samus was either a good actress or genuinely distressed to let them go ignored so long, shown hovering behind her. She bent forward, planting her elbows and lifting her hands to continue jerking off the cocks in her hands, either pointed at her face. Arching her back, she thrust her ass out and up and shifted her knees further apart, giving equal access to her cock-ready holes. She glanced over her shoulder at the waiting metroids, biting her bottom lip. “I’m sorry. Please come here and punish my stupid human pussy and ass. Please,” she begged, and they drifted towards her with no further hesitation.

There was plenty of anticipation on Samus’ face as their cocks pressed against the twin entrances, and she cried out in raw pleasure as they plunged straight and deep into her one after the other, one pumping in as the other pulled out. “Fuck me just like that,” she begged as she turned forward again. The camera stayed focused on the cocks plunging in and out of her holes before following suit. “I’m a bad girl. Punish me for all the metroids who can’t fuck me now,” she panted, mouth hanging open and eyes glassy with their loss of focus. It didn’t take much longer for her to cum, shoulders shuddering as she bit into the bed’s covers, hardly muffling her scream.

The other metroids soon cummed as well, spraying her face and hair from different angles; the one between her tits gave her a proper pearl necklace. The one in her ass popped out to coat her tramp stamp, while the one in her pussy left it full and dripping. She kept cumming the entire time, until the very last one drifted away and her head turned to where they were recovering.

The camera focused on her cum-plastered face, her tongue swiping some off her lip. “Come on,” she panted. “Come back here and fuck your human bitch for science.”

They did for the next free hours, and when they were done she was a sweaty, cum-drenched mess, passed out hard before the last metroid left her overflowing cumdump of a pussy. 

That year, Metroid Prime: Slut Hunters was the best-selling video throughout the Federation, eclipsing BB’s Revenge immediately in lifetime sales and even overshadowing the PG-13 93rd reboot of Marvel’s Avengers. 

Naturally, she starred in Nintenfuck’s parody as Captain Marvel, but that’s another rental for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me?
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: niteynyx#8654


End file.
